


What if?

by 7thChevronLocked, Evadenly



Series: Brothers in More Than Arms [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadenly/pseuds/Evadenly
Series: Brothers in More Than Arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042104





	1. Chapter 1

As he lay awake on his third night in the ICU, Fao still couldn't get his head around what had happened to land him there in the first place. He'd been shot. He'd always assumed Tomas would kill him one way or another, and it had almost come true. 

At least he’d come off of the morphine now, and felt so much better on whatever they’d given him instead. But sleep was eluding him, still worried Tomas would come round the corner of the ward and finish what he started. The nurses were nice, and they knew he couldn’t sleep, but kept quiet as they did their checks, knowing he needed the rest if not the sleep. 

He was in the hospital forever, or so it felt. He’d battled with infection, and his recovery was slow. He’d struggled with school work, and the solicitors wouldn’t let him have his dad’s money until he was 18. He wasn’t far away, but he was still only 17. 

Social services got involved, and despite Fao insisting that he would be 18 in a few months, they couldn’t allow him to live alone. 

Then there was the issue of the case against his uncle, and court was draining. Seeing that man every day, having to testify about everything he did to him, show scars and old xrays, pictures from his hospital admission. 

But eventually it was over and he was ‘free’. Tomas was in prison, but Fao still wasn’t allowed to go back to his house. It was his, of course, and it wouldn’t be sold, but he needed an adult in his life. 

So social services placed him with a foster family. He didn’t want to go, he wanted his own space and some alone time, but he wasn’t allowed it. He was placed with an experienced foster family, a couple and their young son. He was about ten years younger than Fao, and Fao really wasn’t keen. 

All he wanted to do was curl up at home and forget everything. He didn’t have home. Not anymore. These people were not his family. They never would be. As soon as he turned 18, he’d leave. They didn’t need him. They didn’t want him, either. He was just a nuisance, an inconvenience.

Discharged from hospital, Fao packed up his stuff and was taken to his new foster home. He didn’t have much, just a backpack with a couple of photos in as well as a small toy, and a bag full of clothes. They were old and ratty but they were all he had. With the social worker stood next to him, he nervously knocked on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Their kid answered first, peeking his face around the door before breaking into a smile. He moved to hug Fao, but quickly changed his mind as he remembered his mum's speech.

"Mum! Dad! Fao's here!"

Fao recoiled from the energy of the younger kid - Finn, he thought his name was - and lingered on the doorstep, unwilling to step inside. 

"C'mon in. I'm Finn. Gonna be your little brother - if you want that. Your room is next to mine, but you can do whatever you want to it." He turned to check Fao was following him, grinning sheepishly as he noticed the older boy's expression. "It's okay, I get a bit excited, I'm sorry. I'm just really glad you're here."

Carefully, Fao followed him into the house, his social worker behind him. He already felt like an imposter, and he held his bag close, as if it was going to be taken from him. 

"Do you want a drink? Or a snack? I made mum buy some chocolate as a treat for you. We can go to your room and put your stuff away first if you want?"

“I'm fine.” He said quietly, not looking at Finn. “I'll go to my room.”

"Finn, are you being a pest?" Sheila stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded but a smile on her face. "Hey Fao, I'm Sheila. Fred's just sorting some stuff out in the kitchen and he'll be through."

“Can I go to my room?” He asked, not meeting her gaze. 

"Of course. Finn, go help your dad." She laughed at Finn as he sulked his way into the kitchen. "He's a handful, isn't he? Come on then, just this way."

“Thank you.”

She led him to his room, apologising for the decorations Finn had made to welcome him. On Fao's door there was a childishly drawn "Fao's room" poster, stuck as high as Finn could reach.

Fao managed a tiny smile and then slipped into the room. He knew he wasn't allowed the door shut, he was never allowed to shut the door. But he put his bags down on the little bed, though didn't unpack. He wasn't staying long. 

"If you let me know what you need, we can go shopping when you're ready. We can get some decorations, paint, anything you want to make you feel comfortable." She hovered in the doorway. 

Fao ducked his head, digging around in his bag for his little Eeyore, which he placed on his pillow. “I don't need anything, thank you.”

"Okay, just let me know, yeah? I'll let you unpack for a bit while I have a chat with your social worker. Just shout if you need anything, and you can come down when you're finished."

“Thank you.”

"You're very welcome." She followed his social worker out of his room. "We're all very glad you're here, Fao. I hope you'll like it here. Do you want the door left open or closed?"

“Oh, open is fine. It doesn’t need to be closed.”

"You can close it, you know? If you want some privacy. You'll probably have to later when Finn's let loose."

“Open is fine.”

She smiled, tapping her fingers on the door frame before disappearing downstairs and leaving Fao to unpack.

Fao unpacked the three little pictures he had - his parents on their wedding day, his dad in full dress uniform and him and his dad with his little pony after winning his first show. It was all he really had left of his real family, aside from the tatty looking Eeyore on his pillow. He made sure the room was neat and tidy, left his bag of clothes at the end of his bed, and placed his college stuff on the little desk he had in his room. He didn't want to go downstairs, so sat down at the desk and started to write out some notes for the biology exam he’d missed.

Fred joined Sheila in the living room a few minutes after. They went through Fao's notes, anything they'd missed on the phone. He left Sheila to sort out some of the paperwork as he headed upstairs, gently knocking on Fao's door.

Fao looked up, twisting to see Fred. 

“Oh, Mr Daniels. Do you need me to do anything?”

"Need anything? No, of course not. Just wanted to come say hello." He slowly entered, perching on the end of Fao's bed.

“Oh. Hello.”

"How are you feeling? You haven't been out long."

“Fine.”

"Okay." Fred paused before sighing. "Look kid, I'm not gonna lie and tell you I know what you're going through, you deserve better than that. But I am gonna tell you that we are really glad you're here and I hope you settle in. We just want you to be as happy and comfortable as you can be with us."

Fao shrugged, though winced as it pulled at his stitches. “Only till I'm 18. I'm not allowed to live on my own.”

"If you want to go when you're 18, we won't stop you. We are here for you, though. We're all in your corner."

“Thanks, I guess. You don't know me, you don't have to do anything for me.”

"No, we don't have to, but we want to."

“You're very kind.”

"Hey, I stole some snacks from the kitchen." He reached to place them on the desk. "Thought they'd help you study."

“Oh, I'm not hungry.”

"That's alright. You can have them later." He pushed himself up with a slight groan. "I'm getting old, kid. Take you time, food will be ready in an hour if you want to join us."

“I can… I can cook.”

"Sheila can't." Fred laughed. "She can, and she'll tell me off for saying that, but I'm the better cook. Why don't you show me what you can do? We can make it together if you want."

Fao nodded. “Okay.”

"You don't have to do anything in this house though, only if you want to."

“I’ll help you.” Fao said firmly. “I should pull my weight.”

"Fao, there's none of that here. You're our guest, and hopefully one day you'll feel comfortable to think of us as some estranged, crazy family. But, for now, you don't have to do anything."

“I should cook. You’ve let me into your house, it’s the least I can do.”

"You can help me. I'm not letting you cook your first night here."

“I should. I can.”

"Fao, relax. You don't have to do things, not anymore."

“You must be so busy. I'll cook and, uh, get you a drink.”

"You'll go downstairs and put your feet up. Watch cartoons with Finn or whatever you guys are up to."

Fao looked down at the desk. “Sorry.”

"You don't need to apologise. You've done nothing wrong."

“I don’t want to upset you.”

"Why would you upset me?" Fred's voice was soft, leaning towards him. 

“For… for not doing as I’m told.”

"I didn't tell you to do anything, kid. Don't worry about that." He sighed. "I phrased it poorly. It was my fault."

“No, it was mine.” Fao mumbled. “If you don’t want me to cook then I won’t. I’ll stay here and study out of your way.”

"It was mine, honestly. What do you want to do?"

“I’ll stay out of your way. I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“You’re not causing any trouble. If you want to stay out of the way and have some time to yourself, that's okay. It's a big change, I get that."

“I...I think I’d like to stay here.” His voice was quiet, and it wobbles.

"That's okay. I can bring your food up, have it in your room tonight, eh?"

“Okay.”

"If you need anything, you can just shout, okay? I'll come check up on you in a bit."

“Okay.”

"What are you fancying for tea? We can get a takeout or something if you want?"

“Whatever you’re gonna cook, I don’t mind.”

"Anything you don't like?"

“No, nothing.”

"You sure? Finn's such a picky eater right now."

“Anything is okay.”

"Okay. I'll leave you in peace then. Don't study too hard." He smiled softly, walking out and going downstairs to join the rest of them.

“Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

The grown-ups were sitting in the kitchen, sorting paperwork when he made it downstairs. Finn was watching something on the tv, chatting to his toys as he played.

Fao crept down the stairs, a little uncertain, and made his way into the kitchen. All he wanted was some water, but he wasn't sure where the glasses were kept and he knew he shouldn't go through the cupboards.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?"

“Can I have some water? For… For my painkillers.”

"Course you can." Sheila stood up, getting him a glass. "Do you want any juice? We've got plenty."

“Water is fine.”

"Okay. We've got some pop in the fridge, top shelf to try to keep Finn away from it, but the silly thing just climbs on the chairs." She laughed as she passed it to him. "Is your pain really bad?"

“It's okay if I take my painkillers.”

"Just let us know if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded. “Thank you.”

"It's no problem, Fao."

“Can I do anything?”

"No, don't worry. There's nothing for you to do."

“Are you sure? I could clean, do laundry…”

"Fao, sweetheart, you're okay."

“I really don't mind.”

"I know. If you wanted to do something, you can write a list of things you need - clothes, toiletries, anything like that. Obviously we've got you a towel and stuff, but you can choose your own. And stationery, I know Fred said you were studying."

“Oh, I don't need anything.”

"Anything you want, then."

“No, I'm fine.”

"Okay. I do need your help, if you're up for it. I need to do some shopping and Fred's busy. I could use your advice."

He nodded. “I can help.”

"Great! If it's still okay tomorrow, we'll drop Finn off at school and then we can go out?"

“Okay.”

"Good. You can have a lie in if you wanted, I know it's stressful the first night."

“I'm an early riser.” He sipped his water nervously. 

"That's okay too. We've got cereal over here, there's bread just on there and -don't tell Finn- chocolate spread in the cupboard. There's orange juice and apple juice in the fridge too."

“Thank you.”

"Feel free to help yourself if we're not up. We're gonna keep the alarm off the first few nights just until you hopefully get used to us."

He wasn't sure what else to say, so nodded his head and thanked her, aware he sounded like a broken record. 

"I'll let you get back to your stuff. I talk too much, I know."

“No, you're nice. Thanks.” He said, disappearing back to his room. 

She sighed as he left, running a hand through her hair. She didn't want to push him too far, but he was still obviously tense around them. It was only their first day, but he was already shutting them out.

Fao wasn't sure what to do now he had free time, so studied some more, made his notes neat, and then attempted to boot up his laptop to email his teachers.

The stupid thing never worked. It was ancient and slow, often using so much power to boot that it would immediately die after everything had loaded. He could use it for research and that was about it. All his college essays were handwritten, or if they needed to be submitted electronically he'd handwrite them then type them up in the college library. But these emails needed to be sent. He couldn't do them, though. His laptop wouldn't work properly and he didn't have the WiFi password. Not wanting to ask for it, he closed the laptop and went back to tidying. 

"Hey, kid." Sheila knocked as she stood in his doorway.

Fao looked up. “Hi. Do you need me?”

"Yeah, sorry. Your worker wants a quick chat before they leave."

“Okay.” He said, putting down the hoodie he was holding and heading downstairs with Sheila. 

"Sorry we keep disturbing you. We'll leave you alone after this, if you want."

“It's alright.” He murmured. “I don't mind.”

"I saw you had your laptop out. Fred didn't give you the password, did he?"

“No, it's okay. Doesn't work anyway.”

"Oh, okay. You can borrow my tablet, I'll get you set up as a user."

“It's fine, I use the computers at college.”

"You might as well use it while you're off." She shrugged it off, opening the door to the living room.

“I’m sure I can fix my laptop.” He mumbled, slipping into the living room where his social worker was waiting. 

"I'm sure you could, but I'll leave it in your room."

“Thank you.” He said quietly, sitting down next to his social worker. He wants this all over with.

"How are you feeling, Fao?"

“Fine.”

"Are you going to be okay here?"

“I think so. They're nice.”

"Okay. You've got my number, yeah? And you call me anytime."

He nodded. “Yeah.”

"I know you don't want to be here, you'd rather be living by yourself. But the Daniels are good, they're in your corner, I promise. It'll do you good being here."

He shrugged. “I'm fine on my own.”

"You're still young, you know you're not allowed to live by yourself."

“Doesn't mean I can't.”

"I'm sure you're more than capable, Fao. But legally, you're not allowed."

He huffed. “I know. I'll stay here until I'm old enough.”

"That's your decision, and when the time comes, we'll help you with that." He smiled. "I'm gonna leave you to settle in. Let them help you, Fao. You won't regret it."

“Thanks.”

"Just call me if you need anything. I'm always there for you." He stood up, patting Fao on the shoulder and walking through to see the Daniels. 

The front door shut a few minutes later, Sheila shouting bye while trying to wrestle Finn back inside.

“I, uh, can I grab a shower?” He asked quietly. 

"Of course. We weren't sure what you liked, so we let Finn pick for you." She laughed. "Why don't you go show Fao where his stuff is, Finn?"

"Okay!"

Finn sprinted upstairs, sitting halfway as he waits (slightly impatiently) for Fao to catch up.

Fao followed Finn up to the bathroom, lagging a bit on the stairs. He still got tired easily, suffering a little with his chest. 

"Mum said you're still sore. When I get hurt she helps me have a bath. Do you want one?"

“A shower is fine.”

"Okay, if you're sure." He passed Fao a towel and a box of toiletries. "These are yours but it doesn't matter if you don't like them."

“Thanks, Finn.”

"Are you gonna be okay?"

“Yeah.”

"'m glad." He hugged Fao's legs.

Fao tensed, but then ruffled Finn's hair (albeit hesitantly). “Gonna let me go?”

"Yeah. Don't be too long." He moved back. "Don't wanna miss dinner."

“I won't be.”

"Do you need a hand with the shower?"

“I'm sure I'll be alright with it, thanks.”

"You sure?" Finn continued hanging around Fao, reluctant to leave.

“Yeah. Go keep your mum company, yeah?” He said, slipping into the bathroom. He carefully undressed, still sore. The shower was easy enough to work out, and he had a quick one, aware he can’t use up all the hot water. The toiletries from Finn were more than enough, and once he’d dried himself off, he dressed and went back to his room for a bit to try and get his laptop to run. He failed, again, and headed back downstairs, since dinner was ready.

Finn was sprawled on the living room floor, his homework spread around him. Fred was sitting next to him, occasionally chiming in with suggestions to help.

Fao perched delicately on the sofa, his hair scruffy and wet.

"You alright, kid?"

Fao nodded. “Yeah.”

"We've got a hair dryer if you wanna dry it off, it can't be comfortable dripping down your neck."

“It’ll dry on it’s own.”

"Okay, just as long as you're comfortable. Sheila's just gonna be a minute, then you can take yours to your room if you still want."

“I’ll eat with you.”

"We'll just have it casual, eat in here, put the tv on."

“Okay.”

Fred smiled, turning back to work with Finn as he passes Fao the tv remote. 

“Oh, uh, no thank you.” Fao said, shaking his head.

"You sure?" Fred questioned, looking up. "You won't get much of a chance with this little monster." He reached down, tickling Finn and sending him squirming across the floor.

"Dad! That's not fair!"

“It’s okay. Finn can pick.”

Finn didn't seem bothered by the offer, instead trying to get his dad back.

Fao just sat quietly, crossing his legs and staring at his lap.

"Boys! Stop making a mess and come get your tea!" Sheila shouted through from the kitchen, trying not to startle Fao. 

Fao looked up and then stood. He quietly made his way into the kitchen, uncertain.

"Hi, Fao. Sorry those two are making such a racket." She turned, smiling. "Help yourself to what you want, yeah?"

He hesitated, eyes flicking over to Sheila. “Are… Are you sure?”

"Yeah, of course." She reached forward slowly, resting a hand on his arm. "You're living with us now, all the rules and whatever you're used to, they don't apply here. You're free of all that."

He tensed under her touch, looking down at the floor.

"I promise, Fao. Things are probably going to be a bit weird for a while, but you'll find your way."

“Sorry.”

"There's no need for apologies, you've done nothing wrong. Everything has just changed for you, and you're bound to be having a bit of a time, especially with everything that happened. I don't expect you to trust us, but I do hope you're comfortable." She turned away from him. "Now, come on. Let's get you fed."

“Okay.”

"You okay to sort yourself out? I'm gonna go chase those two."

“Yeah.”

She disappeared into the other room, pausing in the doorway to look back at Fao. Sheila doubted they'd ever really know what went on, and she wasn't sure he would ever open up to them.

Feeling as though he was about to get yelled at, Fao carefully got his food and made his way back into the living room, curling up on the sofa. 

The others joined him shortly after, Finn clambering next to Fao. Fred and Sheila took the other couch and they settled down to eat.

Fao tried to stay as far away from Finn as possible, still on edge, and he ate ridiculously quickly. In his head, he was worried it'd get taken away from him. 

Noticing Fao had already finished, Fred shot a look at Sheila with a sigh. 

"Hey, kid. If you're finished, there's plenty more. Go help yourself."

Fao shook his head. “This is enough.”

"Mum?" Finn's mouth wa half full. "Can we have ice cream?"

"Finn, what have we told you about speaking with your mouth full?"

Taking another bite, he apologised, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're a daft one. Once you've finished, you can go get you two some."

“I'm fine.”

"You gotta have ice cream!" Finn leant forward. "It's a celleberation...or whatever. But you're here, so we gotta!"

“You can. I'm alright.”

"Is there anything else you want, Fao? You can have a rummage through the cupboards if you want."

“No thanks. But dinner was nice, thank you.”

"You're very welcome. Just wait until Fred cooks, then you'll change your mind!"

“Thank you anyway.”

"Is there anything you'd like to do? Finn's got another hour before bedtime, but obviously you can go whenever."

“I could tidy the kitchen for you.”

"Nah, that's Fred's job tonight. I cooked, so he cleans. When he cooks, I'll clean."

“Are you sure?”

"I am." There was a slight firmness to her voice, but no anger.

“Okay. I'll probably just go to my room.”

"Oh, okay. Let me grab that tablet for you." She passed Fred her plate and heads upstairs, assuming Fao would follow.

He did, though put his plate away in the kitchen first.

"Here you go. Should be all set up, the wifi password is already on. If you need anything, just let us know, yeah?" 

“I will. Thank you.” He was quiet a moment. “Thank you for taking me into your house.”

"Fao, you're more than welcome. I just hope you're happy here."

“You're very kind.”

"I'm glad you think so. I'll stop pestering you now, eh? Go do whatever you want, put your feet up and relax, okay?"

“I think I'll study for a bit.”

"Just don't push yourself too hard. You're still recovering."

“It's just reading.”

"You're still recovering." She repeated fondly. "Give yourself a break, yeah?"

He nodded. “I will. I just need to study to get into uni.”

"And you will. We've got every faith in you."

“Thanks.” He wasn't so sure. He'd already missed one uni interview and he was probably going to miss them all. He'd just fail his exams anyway and not go to uni. 

"You'll have to let us know when your exams and everything are."

“I will.” He wasn't going to be staying that long. 

"And interviews? Have you got them? We'll take a few days off and take you there. Oh, and I can help with your interviews too."

He shook his head. “Nothing like that.”

"Sorry." She looked embarrassed. "I'm being too much."

“You're lovely.” He murmured.

"And so are you. I'll leave you in peace."

“Thanks. Hope Finn enjoys his ice cream.”

She laughed. "He's waiting until you feel better to share it with you."

“Oh, he should have some. It's okay, I don't mind.”

"He's insisting. I know he can be a bit much, but he means well. Just tell him if he is, he should know boundaries." Sheila smiles again before turning and heading back downstairs. 

Fao managed a small smile and then slipped into his room. The door was half shut, though not properly closed, and he changed into some pyjamas. He studied for a bit, then fell asleep at his desk for a few moments. Deciding to cut his losses, he abandoned the studying and headed to bed. Normally he struggled to sleep, but he was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost immediately, curled up under the soft bedsheets.


	4. Chapter 4

He slept terribly though, tossing and turning most of the night. He was up early as normal, achy and tired. So he took some painkillers and got up, getting dressed in jeans and a faded hoodie. He headed quietly downstairs and started to get himself something small to eat. He wasn't sure when everyone else would be up. 

Half awake, Sheila nudged Fred. "Fao's up."

"Yeah?" He pressed a kiss to her hair. 

"Yeah. You gonna go check on him?"

"Sure. I've gotta get up for work anyway. I'll be back around lunch."

As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, Sheila rolled over, pulling the rest of the duvet around herself. He laughed softly, quietly getting dressed and heading down to see Fao.

Fao was sat quietly on the sofa when Fred appeared, and he looked up. “Oh, sorry. I thought you’d be up later, I’ll start breakfast….”

"You don't need to do anything. What do you fancy?"

“I’ve eaten.” He said quietly.

"Doesn't look like you had much."

“I’m not that hungry.”

"If you're sure."

“Yeah. I'll maybe get something later.” 

"Make sure you do. You know Sheila will make you another one later, too."

He shrugged. “I suppose.”

"You'll have to give us a list of what you like, just so we can make sure we get some stuff in for you."

“I’m not fussy.”

"You've gotta have things you like and don't like. We helped Finn make his list, and it helped mealtimes. He's a fussy kid, but we'll get there."

“I eat whatever I’m given.”

"Yeah, but now you can choose what you're given."

“I don’t mind. Whatever Finn likes, he’s fussy.”

"Make a list, it'll help when you go shopping later."

“I'll try.”

“Good kid. I know it’s hard right now, but it’ll get easier.” His alarm rang out from his pocket. “That’s me going to be late for work. Have a good day and I’ll see you later, yeah?”

He nodded. “Okay. I hope work goes okay.”

“So do I, kid. Take care, yeah?” He shot Fao another smile and rushed out the door.

Fao wasn't sure what to do now that Fred was gone, so he simply stayed on the sofa, managing to check his email on his phone to find information from his teachers.

Sometime around half seven, Finn stirred. As usual, he doesn't want to go to school, so dragged his soft toy into his parents' room and climbed into bed with his mum. They eventually made it downstairs, Sheila shoving another plate of food at Fao while trying to tame Finn's hair.

It's rushed, but they make it out of the house and to school on time, starting to fall into their routine.

It was hard at first, getting used to a new routine. Fao still struggled, and still didn’t fully understand what he was allowed to do, though he got more comfortable as time went on. Finn helped (most of the time), ever eager to show him things. It was cute, though sometimes he got a little too much for Fao. 

Since he was recovering well, he went back to college casually. He tried to stay for all of his classes, and the college arranged that there’d always be somewhere quiet for him to go if he needed it. Though his college was a little far away from the Daniels’ house, everyone decided it would be best that he stayed there to focus on his studies, and they were really very accommodating. Fao had brilliant teachers and good support, and they made sure he was comfortable. Things were put in place regarding special circumstances and provisions in his exams, meaning he’d be taking them in a quiet room with an examiner, on his own, instead of in the main hall. 

Despite Sheila’s insistence, he went to college on his own, getting the train and then walking in. He didn’t mind, he could take care of himself. 

He’d just got in after one of the longer days he had and headed straight upstairs to his bedroom, intending to start on his work. 

“Fao, sweetheart?” Sheila called up to him. “Can you come downstairs please?”

Fao's blood ran cold, but he got up from his bed and went downstairs to Sheila. 

“Y-yes?”

“Hey, it's okay. I just need a chat.” She forced a smile. “You can do what you want with uni, we'll support you no matter what, but I found the letters about your interviews.”

“Oh. They don't matter. Doubt I'm going to uni.”

“They do matter, Fao.” She placed her hand on his arm. “You wanted to go and you spend so much time studying. You'll get there.”

“It's fine. I've missed them now, they won't reschedule. Won't bother going to the rest.”

“I'll give them a call. We'll take you to the other ones.”

“No, they're so far away… It's fine.”

“Don't be daft. When's your next one?”

“January.” He couldn't make eye contact.

“Fao?”

“Yeah?” He still didn't look at her. 

"You know I'm not mad at you, yeah?"

“But… But I lied.”

"About what?

“Interviews. I misled you.”

"Fao, it's your choice what you tell us. If you really don't want to go, then that's fine."

He chewed his lip. “I'm sorry. I really want to go. I've always wanted to…”

"Then we'll get you there. I promise."

“Sorry.”

"There's no need to apologise. Come here." She opened her arms for a hug.

He hesitated for a moment then moved to hug her. He was slowly getting used to gentle touches and kind words. 

She rubbed his back gently, her grip tight enough for him to feel comfortable, but loose enough for him to escape if he needed to. 

"Fao, sweetheart. You've been doing so well, don't feel like you've got to hide things from us. No matter what it is, we'll be there to support you, okay? You don't have to do anything alone, not anymore."

“Yeah. Thank you.”

"We'll have to get you some proper interview clothes." She muttered. "And I'll need their numbers. I'll get it sorted for you."

“They're on the letters.” He mumbled.

"I'm so proud of you, Fao. I really am." She pulled away. "Can you grab them for me? I'll get started straight away."

“Oh, yeah.” He murmured. “They're upstairs.” He said, getting up. He quickly got up there, found the letters on his little desk, and then returned downstairs to hand them to Sheila. 

"You're a star. Thank you."

“That's okay.”

"I'll let you get on with whatever you were doing. Sorry for ambushing you."

He nods. “Okay. Thanks.”

She let him leave, running a hand through her hair before starting to organise the papers in front of her.

The peace and quiet of the pair was shattered by Finn slamming the front door and stomping upstairs. Just for good measure, he slammed his door too. Fred followed a few moments after, sinking into the sofa with a sigh.

"Some kids at school have been picking on him again. Wouldn't talk to me about it and told me he wanted to be alone." He explained with a shake of his head. "If it's not sorted by the end of the week I'm going in again."

Sheila pulled a face. "That bloody school is going to be the death of me. I'll go speak to him in a bit. Fao has some good news, but it's up to him if he's gonna share. It took a lot for him to admit it to me and then the silly thing thought I was mad at him."

"He's getting there."

"He is. Actually hugged me back today."

The slamming of the doors startled Fao, trying to write a drama essay, and he quickly appeared downstairs. 

“Is Finn okay?” He asked quietly. 

"Sorry, Fao. He probably surprised you, didn't he? He's fine." He forced a smile. "Just being a bit stroppy."

“Yeah.” He murmured. “Did something happen?”

"Just some kids at school being kids."

“Oh.” Fao suddenly felt defensive over the younger boy, biting his lip, and he sat down on the other couch. “Did he get hurt?”

"No, no. Nothing like that." Fred sighed, glancing at Sheila for support. "He's been bullied before, a few years ago. It was hard on him, and they...they did hurt him then. But those kids got expelled, this is hopefully just kids being kids."

“That's disgusting.”

"Yeah, it is."

“Poor Finn.”

Sheila nodded. "We're thinking of getting some pizza or something in tonight, to try distract him from it if you have any suggestions."

“Pizza sounds good, I'm sure he'll like it.”

"What do you want? Better having a think about it now then when we're trying to sort it all out." Fred laughed. "You should see these two try decide."

He managed a smile. “I'll think about it.”

"Excellent. I'm gonna have a word with Finn, so you might wanna put your earphones in."

Fao hesitated for a moment. “I could talk to him? I used to get pushed around at school.”

"I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

“It's Finn.” Fao replied. “And it'll probably be more helpful if it's coming from someone who knows what it's like, right?”

"By all means, have a go." Fred smiled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Fao nodded, and disappeared upstairs. He grabbed his little Eeyore from his room and then knocked on Finn's bedroom door. 

“Finn?”

There was the muffled sound of crying as Finn shouted back, telling whoever it is to leave him alone.

“It's only me, Fao. Can I come in?”

"Leave me alone!" The shake in his voice betrayed his words.

Fao pushed the door open. “Come on, it's just me. I bought Eeyore with me, though.”

Finn poked his head out from under his duvet. "What-what do you want?"

“I wanna see if you're okay, your dad said you'd had a crappy day.”

"I'm fine." He returned under his duvet, moving away from Fao. 

“You're crying.” He said softly, shutting the door behind him and sitting on Finn's bed. “C’mon. I know what it's like when school's rubbish. What happened?”

Finn launched himself at Fao, curling against his chest. He doesn't speak, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

“Woah, careful Finn. I'm still delicate.” Fao murmured. “You're gonna be okay, don't you worry. Wanna talk about it?”

"'m sorry." He tightened his grip on Fao's top. "The kids were b-being mean."

“Kids at school used to be mean to me, too.”

"But you're nice."

“So are you, and they're mean to you.”

He took a stuttering breath, pulling back to look at Fao. 

“Did they say nasty things?”

"They pushed me over too."

“Did you hurt yourself?”

"Scuffed my knees. But it's okay." Finn pressed his face back into Fao's chest. "Didn't hurt."

“Aw, Finn. Sounds like you were really brave.”

"You can't tell mum."

“That you scuffed your knees?”

"What they did." His voice was quiet.

“Your dad told your mum that they've been picking on you again.”

"Oh."

“They said we were gonna get pizza tonight, though.”

"Don't deserve pizza." He pulled himself out of Fao's arms, burying himself under the duvet.

“Of course you do. You've done nothing wrong, Finn.”

Finn pushed against Fao with his feet, refusing to talk to him.

“We can have ice cream after. And chocolate if you ask your mum nicely.”

“No.” He pushed harder against Fao. “Leave me alone.”

“What's the matter? You just want some time alone because everyone’s been bothering you all day?”

"I don't wanna be here."

“Aw, it's okay. What can I do to cheer you up?”

Finn stayed silent a moment longer. "Kill me?"

Fao made a quiet noise. “I can't do that, Finn. You're gonna get through this. Yeah?”

"Don't wanna. Want daddy."

“He's just downstairs, Finn.”

"No." Finn whined, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

“Alright. Why don't we play some computer games or get some toys?”

"Don't want to."

“Want me to read to you?”

"With the voices?"

“Of course!”

"I - I guess."

“What are you reading at the moment, kiddo?”

"You choose." Finn shuffled to get comfortable, but didn't come out.

Fao hummed and reached for the nearest book on Finn's bedside table. He then settled cross legged on the bed, and started to read. 

It took a few minutes before Finn relaxed, slowly uncurling and moving to nestle against Fao's side. He didn't speak, listening to Fao's reading and feeling his heart through his clothes. 

Fao was just glad Finn had emerged from the duvet as he cuddled up to him, and he really, really wanted to hurt whoever did this to him. He's so young, it wasn't fair. He kept reading, putting as much energy into the voices as he can manage. Finn deserved it. 

As Fao neared the end of the book, Finn started drifting, content he's safe with him. By the time he'd finished, he was fast asleep, his hand loosely curled into Fao's top.

Fao read until Finn was asleep, then he sat quietly on his phone with the boy pressed up against him. He should be doing work, but making sure Finn was okay was far more important.


End file.
